Ryoga's big surprise
by PatrickThePumpkinKing
Summary: ryoga gets a big surprise from someone but who is it


All alone was the dark little house, it was very dim light inside. One little purple haired boy who age is age of eight and his parent were gone. He all alone in house and they took little sister with them. He thought of what to do in the big house all alone. He click on TV.

Little boy grab remote and begun flips TV, he circle TV channel and he find bad, bad no no show. Show his parents told him never to watch. He looked around; he was all alone in big, big house. He don't know when he parents will be back home. He check and look outside, he closes blind.

"what is this show." He thought and stared as these cupcake things bounced around on TV. He saw a sausage that was long like a stick. They put the cupcake between the sausage and things were happening. "..?" little purple boy say out loud.

"…?" he say again as he feel something coming on, he walk over and look at TV. He was about to find out what was twitching in he pants. He reached down to unzipper his pant. He hear door turn, he have hand half way in pant. He backs away. It his parents!

"hello ryoga son we got your sister some new toys, you two should go play and live and stuff kids do. I'm go smoke." Said big mustache man and left his sis and him alone.

"ryoga I got a toy doll!"

"that is stupid rio!"

"No its not!" his sister screamed and pushed him and ran away, this stopped whatever touching was going on his pants. He was glad the TV shut off. He never got to see how sausage entered the donut. He was little sad. He wished parent didn't come back home.

"…?" question mark he say, he looked down and felt touch happen in pant again but he know that TV not do it this time. What was going on with his body. He only eight!

"mom, mom, mom!" little purple haired call out and she come running down stairs. "yes my sweetie pie ryoga?" and he screamed really loud, he wanted to know what was happening to him. "mom, mom! I feel funny!" and his mom ask where he feel funny.

Wait ryoga know that he not suppose to say. "no I was joke mom." And his mommy kiss he forehead and tell him play nice. He wait till they all go to bed to do what figure out to do what it is happen in pant. He don't know. He will find out what happen in he pant.

He look down and he turn back on TV and he hear he mom call for dinner. "ok am come." He say and run fast down hallway and he hump into Rio. Rio gasp and say "hey ryoga why you not play with me today?" and he humped away from his sister. He humped into kitchen. "mom am here for dinner." And his mom and dad had the best fine expense food anyone could ever buy cause they rich and are rich family who very rich.

"hey ryoga hun come sit next to mommy." He mom say and he did ok and sat on mom. "hey mom where is the donuts like on the TV?" and his mom didn't buy any donut at thee store. "no you are big growing boy my son you going to need to eat lot and lot of onions to make you big and storng. Like you sister." He mom hand him onion.

Little purple hair boy start to cry he only eight he don't want onion, it make him tear up inside he body. He want to cry but it make his pant short which good for him cause he still had high pant. "thank mom…" he say and he dad come over and give him cookie and he ate the cookie and some rice and then went to play with rio. "hey sis? What channel I see?"

"what" rio say cause she don't know what he talk about or what he even say she was to busy not listening because she was not pay attention. "uhm not sure ryoga." She say and he say he will go find out but TV was unplugged and he wonder why. He will never know what feel in he pant again. He don't know what thee feel in he pant even wass

it becoming dark around big home and so parent say time for bed so he get red for bed. He get red and put in p-jama. He see his sis change, he see the big donuts like he see on tv. He don't know what to do but he feel he pant growing in big.

"oh no" he say and feel his pant changing and he don't know what do. Why pant do this. Why he pant betray him. Why he all alone why he pant no leave. He want check but he no alone.

"no"

"no"

he need to check but he can't cause he share room! What will he do! He not know. He pant growing and he not know what to do! He want to know but not know! He see his sis full dress. Good he can go in room now that good. Hey sis he say but she no here. Hey sis he say again but she no hear. She sleeping maybe this good time, maybe he can do.

"I will check my pant finally see what inside" he think in he had. He don't know what inside. He not sure if he want check. He leans and check pants and gasp. What.

He scream at the top of his lungs this woke up he sis and he not care, he scream and scream, he not know how to stop screaming, he kept screaming and never stop!

"ryoga stop"

"ryoga!"

slap, slap. He was slapped by he sis but he can't stop screaming. He have tear in eye from scream so loud. "and you call me baby!" she laugh at him ha ha ha.

"I saw a thing in there…" he say.. he don't know what it is but he think it is the sausage on TV he seen. "ok night" and his sis not care. He check again and cover mouth. He was prepare this time. It was squishy and like snake, he not know.

"?" he say as he reach out and touch it and scream real loud.

He screamed and looked at it in mirror, he screamed. It was the first time he had ever seen his pee pee.

He passed out.


End file.
